The present invention relates to systems and methods for the management and routing of telecommunication cables, and, more particularly, to covers for cable trough members.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmissions is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area of optical fiber management that is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures that carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers and other cables such as copper wires, it is desirable that a routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, such routing systems include a plurality of components, such as trough members and couplers, for defining the cable routing paths. The trough members are joined together by couplings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678; 5,316,243; and 5,752,781 teach cable routing systems that include a plurality of trough members and couplers.
Various concerns arise in the use of trough members. One concern is that trough members are typically U-shaped and therefore have open tops through which debris and other undesirable material, such as tools, hardware, and other debris, can fall onto the fibers running through the trough members. Further, even if the trough members include covers to close the open tops, it may be necessary to periodically gain access to the interior portions of the trough members to, for example, add or remove fibers.
It is therefore desirable to provide covers for trough members that reduce debris from entering interior portions of the trough members while still allowing for access to the interior portions of the trough members.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to systems and methods for the management and routing of telecommunication cables and, more particularly, to covers for cable trough members. Generally, the covers can be coupled to the trough members to cover the trough members. In addition, the covers can be pivoted with respect to the trough members to provide access to the interior portions of the trough members.
In accordance with one aspect, a system includes at least one hinge clip coupled to a trough member to allow the trough member to pivot from an open position to a closed position. A capture clip can also be provided on the trough member to hold the cover in the closed position.
In accordance with another aspect, a system includes two cover portions, which are each coupled to opposite sidewalls of a trough member by hinge clips. Each cover portion can extend partially across an open portion of the trough member, and the cover portions, in the closed position, can define therebetween a slot.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Figures in the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify embodiments of the invention. While certain embodiments will be illustrated and described, the invention is not limited to use in such embodiments.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an embodiment of a trough system with a cover in a closed position made in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of a portion of the trough system shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is an enlarged view of another portion of the trough system shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the trough system of FIG. 1 with the cover in an open position.
FIG. 5 is an enlarged view of a portion of the trough system shown in FIG. 4.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of an embodiment of a hinge clip made in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 7 is another perspective view of the hinge clip of FIG. 6.
FIG. 8 is an end view of the hinge clip of FIG. 6.
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of an embodiment of a capture clip made in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 10 is an end view of the capture clip of FIG. 9.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view of an embodiment of a cover made in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 12 is an end view of the cover of FIG. 11.
FIG. 13 is a bottom view of the cover of FIG. 11.
FIG. 14 is a perspective view of another embodiment of a trough system with covers in closed positions made in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 15 is an enlarged view of a portion of the trough system shown in FIG. 14.
FIG. 16 is a perspective view of the trough system of FIG. 14 with the covers in open positions.
FIG. 17 is an enlarged view of a portion of the trough system shown in FIG. 16.
FIG. 18 is a perspective view of another embodiment of a cover made in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 19 is an end view of the cover of FIG. 18.
FIG. 20 is a bottom view of the cover of FIG. 18.
FIG. 21 is a perspective view of a trough system illustrating the entire cover of FIG. 1.
FIG. 22 is a perspective view of the trough system of FIG. 21 with the cover in an open position.
FIG. 23 is another perspective view of the trough system of FIG. 22.